


Uma and Audrey's fun Shopping trip!

by AuguralSanguinary



Series: What if... [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguralSanguinary/pseuds/AuguralSanguinary
Summary: Uma and Audrey go out shopping. Short and Sweet.





	1. Shopping!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, read the first one in it to understand this. I think. I wrote it under the impression that you've read the main fic.

“Why is this necessary?” Uma asks as they walk around a mall.

“Because, you’re a princess now. You can’t be walking around in your rags.” Audrey explains, once again, glancing up at the store names.

“My clothes are perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Yes, for a commoner. But your royalty, you need to exude it. So, we’re upgrading your wardrobe.”

“And we need to be in a mall to do it?” Uma follows Audrey into a store that had a bunch of frilly dresses. “Audrey, none of this is really me.”

“Well, no, you have a very unique style, so we’re finding things you like but need some modification to really fit you. It’s like, well, it’s like clothes shopping. You’re finding things you like, but I’m steering you in the princess direction. We can always have a tailor modify them at home.”

“Home as in Auradon, Auroria, or the hotel we’re currently staying at?” Uma’s question gets ignored by Audrey talking to an attendant and then flitting to the dress racks. Uma sighs but follows along and looks at the dresses.

“Just pick out anything you like.” Audrey says, having already grabbed at least five dresses. Uma tries not to groan but grabs a couple of dresses that vaguely fit her style. When they come to the back of the shop, the attendant Audrey had spoken to had a bunch of dresses in a dressing room. Audrey walked up to the attendant and handed over her dresses before motioning for Uma to do the same. The attendant puts all the dresses in the same dressing room and motions for Uma to go in. 

“Oh my God. We’re going to be here for hours!” Uma groans but heads into the dressing room and starts trying on the dresses. Out of what felt like more than a dozen dresses, Uma said yes to only four. Well, she said ‘I don’t hate it’ which Audrey took as a yes and bought the four dresses.

Audrey drags Uma out of the shop, their purchases being taken to their car by Audrey’s servants, and into another dress shop. “There’s only a couple more of these in this mall. Don’t worry. We’ll be doing some casual shopping as well.”

“Casual shopping?”

“Shopping for casual princess clothes. Stuff with pants. Since you enjoy those.”

“I like not being vulnerable to an attack. I need pants to fight.”

“Well, we’re in Auradon, you won’t have to fight unless the guards are completely useless.”

“They might be.” Uma grumbles but Audrey ignores her, grabbing a few dresses off the racks. Uma already knows there’s nothing she’ll enjoy here, everything is pink. She doesn’t hate pink, but, it’s not her color. Uma follows Audrey to the back where they once again have her try on the entire dress haul. To Uma’s surprise, she doesn’t hate a couple of the dresses, so they also get bought.

This process repeats several times until Uma had gotten a dozen new dresses, then they went to a casual wear shop.

“Oh thank god, pants.” Uma says once they entered. Audrey rolls her eyes but follows Uma when she goes to grabs some.

“Now this time I get to veto some of your options.” Audrey states as Uma grabs some of the pants and shirts she liked. Uma turned to Audrey, a look of betrayal on her face. “Princess. You still need to look it even out of dresses. And some of the things you have selected right now just won’t do! These rips are obscene. That shirt is far too cropped.”

“I’m a princess of Atlantica, the princesses there just cover their ta-tas.”

“Well if you go down there you can just wear a bra, but up here, you need to be more conservative.”

“Why?”

“Uma. You’re an activist, you are the face of the Isle Kid Program. People need to respect you, and they won’t respect you if you show up in a crop top that barely covers your ta-tas and low-riders. They just won’t. You need to show that you’re someone they want to support, and to do that, you need to conform to their standards.”

Uma groans but puts back the crop top. She grabs some other items that she thinks are more conservative and then they head back to the dressing room area. A couple of things Audrey vetoes but most of it is good and its the one purchase the pair actually carry around with them since none of it needed a garment bag.

“Food?”

“I suppose. No finger food though, cannot have that.”

“Ugh, why not?”

“It’s messy and it gets everywhere? We’re in public, we cannot be messy.”

Uma groans again but follows Audrey to the food court, conceding to the ridiculous rules Audrey had set forth.

“Don’t be so down. We can order pizza back at the hotel room. After we find you accessories. They don’t need to be flashy or anything, just simple things to help make your outfit pop. also some make up.”

“So much stuff to do before pizza.” Uma grumbles.


	2. In the hotel room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma has an idea that might not be a good one.

“You need to not get mad before I finish.” Uma starts, pizza slice in hand. The pair were back at their hotel room with the pizza Audrey had promised. Audrey had called Uma out for being lost in thought, which lead to the princess currently promising to hear Uma out before she got mad. 

“Okay, so, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and why didn’t our parents ever get a second chance? And when I say ‘our’ I mean Isle Kid’s parents.”

“Is that rhetorical or…” Audrey asks, confused.

“Kind of? I don’t know the answer but, still, look at Mal. Growing up, the expectations placed on her were to be evil and bad, but when she was given a chance to be a good person without anyone she cares for being hurt, she was a good person. She chose good over evil, and were any of our parents really given the same choice?”

“Please tell me this is not going where I think it’s going.” 

“Take my mother for example, my grandfather didn’t care for her. He neglected her and put her far below her siblings, treated her like she wasn’t worth his time. She was called a sea-witch and she’s part octopus, she was treated like she was evil from the start. So that’s what she became, she was ostracized for no reason so she gave them a reason to ostracize her. She gave them a reason to hate her because before they hated her for existing. She was never given the chance to grow, to be a good person because no one cared. But what if they did? What if we could set up a thing for villains to learn from their mistakes and grow? To be good? Isn’t that the Auradonian way?”

“Oh my God this went exactly where I thought it was going.” Audrey mutters in shock before shaking her head and speaking up, “Uma. You sound crazy. You want to redeem the villains?”

“Why not?”

“Why would you want to do that in the first place?”

“Doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance?” Audrey opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out so Uma ploughs forward, “I hear stories of heroes being given a second chance over and over again, but it is _ never _ given to the villains. The Beast’s story is all about looking deeper into someone and giving them the chance to be a good person, but despite that, the man never wants to give that opportunity to anyone else. Why don’t we give them a second chance? We’re removing all the Kids from the Isle, we can set up classes and specialty sessions to help the villains. Show them that there is more to life than villainy. That _ they _ can be more than just villains.”

“Oh my god. Why are you like this?” Audrey mutters to herself before snapping, “Fine. We can try. But, you have to get the public on your side before even thinking about bringing this to Ben and Beast. “

“Okay. How do I do that?”

“Well first, make them realize any sort of hypocrisy in not agreeing with you,” Audrey says, pulling out her phone. “We’re going to make a poll. _ ‘Would you give someone a second chance even if they did something truly horrendous? Yes or No.’ _ Now, depending on how people respond to that, you’ll know what your next political move will be. Since we’re still travelling, let’s wait a month before coming back to it.” Audrey tweets out the poll to her millions of followers and then changes the subject, “So, you ready to go to Drekkjavegr?”

“Yes! I’m so excited to check out the progress of the kids.”

“Of course that’s what you’d be excited about. Whatever, we can get you some magnificent formal wear while we’re there too. And some nice swimsuits too. Drekkjavegr has the best swimsuits and formalwear. Well, the best formal wear you’ll like.” Audrey corrected herself.

“Oh joy. More shopping.”

“Oh come on, shopping can be fun.”

“Not the shopping you're dragging me through.” 

“Okay, well we have half of tomorrow before we leave for Drekkjavegr, why don’t we do some shopping you’ll enjoy in the morning after we’ve packed up?”

“Promise I get to choose what we shop for?”

“Pinky Promise.” Audrey says, holding out her hand with her pinky up. Uma grasps her pinky with her own and makes the promise.

“I have no idea what that means, but yay! Shopping.” Uma says with a smile.

“Part of me dreads what you’ll enjoy shopping for, but part of me is really excited.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it.”

_-The next day, at a store-_

Audrey was not entirely sure she loved it. Uma has dragged them to what Audrey would call an alternative retailor. Uma would call it a pirates dream shop. There were swords, daggers and all sorts of weapons all over the place. 

“This is what you enjoy?”

“I’m not a pretty princess Audrey. I’m a pirate Captain. Remember that.” Uma says as she looks at some swords. 

“Okay,” Audrey mutters and goes off to look at daggers and other small weaponry. Neither her mother nor her grandmother approved of her being anywhere near weaponry, but her father was devout in teaching her to defend herself, so she was far more useful with the smaller blades. She picked up and weighed a few in her hand, trying to find one with good weight and balance for her. 

Eventually, Uma buys three swords and Audrey bought a few knives (daggers, throwing knives, etc). So the pair leave the store with their purchases.

“So, what did you buy?” Uma asks, looking at Audrey’s fairly small bag. Small, at least, in regards to the massive one containing Uma’s swords strapped to the girls back. 

“Now that is a secret you’ll only find out on your deathbed.”

“You think you’ll outlive me?”

“You think I won't?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this weird plan of Uma wanting to at least let the villains try to be redeemed. Obvi this won't include letting them see their kids if the kids don't want to see them. But, yeah, idky. It just happened. I'm sorry?


End file.
